1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional die-stacking package structure and a method for manufacturing the same; and more particularly to a wafer level three-dimensional die-stacking package structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the three-dimensional die-stacking package structure has short signal transmission distance, the three-dimensional die-stacking package structure has always had high performance in telecommunications and been applicable to quality package structures of high-speed devices. By being vertically stacked, the three-dimensional die-stacking package structure is also able to significantly reduce its size to meet the slim and compact trend in the industry and to multiply its memory capacity under given package size in terms of memory packaging. One of the major technique features involved in the process of the three-dimensional die-stacking package structure is to form the through silicon via. To make it, one of the challenging tasks facing the industry is to perform high aspect ratio drilling as well as high aspect ratio blind via plating. Chemical vapor deposition is used to form a seedlayer and a silicon dioxide insulating layer before the through hole metalizing process by a uniquely designed electroplating station. However, expensive equipments are always required to form the bottom metal electrode or the silicon dioxide insulating layer under the chemical vapor deposition process. As a result, traditional techniques always cost a lot of money. Besides, not every packaging house can afford such a high-priced chemical vapor deposition station or uniquely designed electroplating station for the plating of the high aspect ratio through hole.
Therefore, by providing an improved three-dimensional die-stacking package structure without requiring expensive metallic chemical vapor deposition process and silicon dioxide chemical vapor deposition process, and allowing the packaging house to utilize the existing electroplating station to fill the through hole, the manufacturing costs can be substantially reduced.